


old as your omens

by meredyd



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: “It is as the Force wills it,” he says, the same kind of contemplativeness in his voice each time they speak of these things, now. An uncertainty, that makes her feel dizzy and off-kilter, the cockpit plummeting through rock terrain.





	

Jyn enjoys it more than she’d admit, being with Chirrut and feeling no pressure to talk, to plan or crack wise, to be the first one to leave. But today she has a question, and it floats like a dust mote, lazily making its way to his answer.

Twisting at the pendant of her necklace with the hand Chirrut is not holding: “Would you have wanted to be a Jedi?“ She’s glad to long ago have stopped embarrassing them both with an attempt to look directly in his eyes during every conversation.

“It is as the Force wills it,” he says, the same kind of contemplativeness in his voice each time they speak of these things, now. An uncertainty, that makes her feel dizzy and off-kilter, the cockpit plummeting through rocky terrain.

“There are many rules I would not have followed,” He continues, with a dry laugh. “Even as a young man. Especially then, little sister.”

“We’re all still young," Jyn says. She's weary suddenly. They are all of them spent. She's lied and he knows he'll find her out thought it doesn't matter much, but Chirrut simply talks on. 

“Too many _rules_ , too little freedom…it blocks the way to the Force. The Force is all around us. Why would we chain it down to lessons that make the world so much smaller? That does not seem fair to us, or to others.”

A miasma (certainly, Jyn concedes, not the Force) has been floating about them since Scarif, haunting their every action and movement, protecting them from some future they all know in some way but which is too much to consider at close range.

“I can’t quite think of it as having feelings or caring much for mine, Chirrut,” Jyn says, and hears him let out a long breath. The words cost him, and it’s as if he spits them out.

“More than anything, Jyn, I wished to go to the Temple, to be a Jedi.”

She thinks of Lyra, the life her mother led that always seemed to fit oddly on her, farming, stuck on one planet until she died. The Jedi were not permitted to have children. Not permitted to have families, wives, husbands. Yet permitted to reach the full heights of their potential. _More than anything._

“ _I_ think we’re where we’re supposed to be,” she lies, again.

But they are lucky. They, who have so wasted luck so many times, have been lucky in such certain ways, and in response to that unspoken thought, she just catches Chirrut's gentle smile.


End file.
